De Hermano a Chaperon
by geminisnocris
Summary: Aveces los malos ratos nos hacen pensar en las soluciones mas absurdas, y eso Kanon lo aprenderá de una forma que jamas olvidará
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola yop de nuevo recordando que estos hombres espectaculares no me pertenecen, son todos de kurumada yo solo los torturo en algunas de mis historias._**

¿Qué si mi vida era fácil?, ¡claro! si fácil llamas a ser hermano de una persona idéntica a ti, que de paso tiene doble personalidad… es fácil. ¿Un día normal para mí? Ese donde me despertaba temprano para desayunar e ir a los entrenamientos en el coliseo, no sin antes toparme con el bipolar de mi hermano gemelo en la sala sosteniendo la escoba y mis bóxer de carita feliz—para arrojarlos justo en mi cara— junto a esa expresión de ama de llaves que adoptaba cada mañana, ¿estaba harto? … ¡Sí! Un poco más y la demencia contagiosa de Saga se me introducía por los poros, era tan irritante, extremadamente ordenado, quisquilloso con la comida, hogareño, delicado, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué mejor no tuve una hermana?... y eso mis amigos fue lo que me motivo a cometer tal error.

—Buenos días Kanon—me decía con su ceja levantada mientras arrojaba todo lo que podía en mi cara—creo que hay algo que se llama orden… cosa que tu desconoces, recuerda que compartimos este templo y mantenerlo limpio es de NUESTRA responsabilidad.

Continué mi camino suspirando profundo, esperando que mi forma de ignorarlo lo hiciera callarse… ¡pero NO! Continuaba con su sermón—que por un momento pensé, escribía para no olvidar ninguna palabra—mientras llegaba a la mesa y me servía el cereal, entonces otra regañada.

—Me impresionas…—dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre la escoba— ¿ni siquiera harás café o huevos? , pareces un bebé comiendo cereal, por eso estas…

—No lo digas—sentencie con mi cuchara en la mano.

—GORDO…—soltó victorioso.

Y es que si, era cierto que había ganado uno o dos kilos más después que la princesa Atena nos devolviera a la vida, pero no me pueden culpar, eran tiempos de paz y había días que me iba con Milo a la playa a ver chicas y tomar cerveza.

Decidí entonces irme al templo del escorpión bajo la mirada de Nanny Mcphee, solo para evitar llegar a otra de nuestras matutinas discusiones sobre los buenos hábitos y las reglas del templo de géminis, mientras subía pude ver a Ángelo sentado en la explanada de su templo con su espalda recostada en uno de los pilares que marcaban la entrada y un cigarrillo en su boca, de vez en cuando lo quitaba y hacia pequeños círculos en el aire, me senté a su lado en silencio, mi hermano era molesto y algunas veces casi loco, pero Death Mask… ese era un demente.

— ¿De nuevo peleando con tu hermano?—pregunto clavándome sus ojos azules— deberías conseguirle una novia—soltó tras una carcajada.

Levante mis hombros y suspiré mientras asentía con mi cabeza, realmente no quería hondar el tema, ya suficiente tenía con despertarme todos los días literalmente a su lado, así que me levanté y seguí mi camino, pase por todas las casas restantes, pero algo llamó mi atención en virgo, era Shaka hundido en un libro que conocía perfectamente, de él había salido la receta con la que mi adorado enemigo Radamanthys y hasta el mismo y el carnero habían sido convertidos en bebés, estaba tan entretenido con su lectura que no reparó en mi presencia hasta que coloque una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Kanon!—gritó—me asustaste ¿que deseas?—preguntó ocultando el libro tras su túnica.

— ¿Que el patriarca no te dijo que quemaras ese libro?—pregunté recordando las palabras de Shion—yo puedo hacerlo por ti Shaka—sugerí, pero Buda lo oculto en su túnica y me dijo que él se encargaría, entonces… vino esa extraña idea en mi cabeza otra vez… y ¿si ese libro tuviera una poción para que Saga fuese mujer? ¿Sería que su carácter mejoraría? Tal vez no le importaría barrer y limpiar o cocinar, de todas formas a las chicas eso del orden les viene como un plus, sonreí y creo que todos los pájaros volaron al sentir mi malévolo cosmos.

**… … … … …**

Ese día paso entre entrenamientos y mandados al pueblo, confié a Milo mis planes y el confió en Camus, que me sentencio mil veces para no cometer esa locura, pero ya estaba decidido, esa noche robaría el libro de la casa de virgo y buscaría la famosa receta, nada perdía.

Cayó la noche y mientras caminaba con Milo a mi lado hasta el sexto templo, tuve ganas de echarme hacia atrás pero el escorpión no me dejaba, más atrás estaba Camus, quien levantaba una de sus gruesas cejas y me observaba.

Entramos sin ningún contratiempo, caminamos hasta su habitación y con delicadeza abrimos la puerta, caminamos a gatas hasta acercarnos a su cama, Shaka dormía como un bebé— tal vez el haberse convertido en uno la última vez no les había caído del todo mal.

Mientras Milo hurgaba en el ropero y Camus las gavetas, observé con terror que el libro ya hacia abajo su almohada, llame al bicho y le señale el escondite, con delicadeza jalamos el libro pero Shaka abrió sus ojos y me miró directamente.

Yo me inmuté, nos había descubierto, me tenía nervioso, no dejaba de mirarme, sus orbes azules con las pupilas dilatas, no parpadeaba

—¿Kanon?—preguntó un poco extrañado y adormilado

—No… esto es un sueño Shaka—dije con mi voz temblorosa—duerme… estas soñando que somos unas bailarinas de ballet—dije haciendo señas a los otros.

Ahogue mis carcajadas cuando Milo y Camus comenzaron a hacer poses como las de Hyoga antes de lanzar su polvo de diamantes, luego me les uní con el libro en mis manos.

—Creo que comí de más—lo escuche decir antes de caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

**… … … … …**

Corrimos hasta la casa de Camus, que hasta ese momento no sabía por qué nos ayudaba, Camus era todo un ejemplo de intelectualidad y obediencia, así que su mejor escusa era que lo que hacíamos abarcaba esa parte de la ciencia que le interesaba profundizar y aparte no quería que su mejor amigo saliera lastimado por mi culpa—como no— así que mientras no dijera nada, era un buen cómplice, topamos con suerte pues era una especie de conjuro rápido y sencillo, más como un conjuro que otra cosa.

Regresé victorioso al templo y con mi otra dimensión tire en el libro en la habitación de Shaka, saber dónde había caído pero… ya que, tenía lo que deseaba.

Luego ingrese a la habitación de mi hermano y me arrodille a su lado, recite el poema que había copiado en un papel, esperé, esperé, esperé, me dormí, y cuando desperté, algo definitivamente no estaba bien

continuaraaaa

* * *

continuaraaaa

muchas gracias por leer otra de mis locuras, el libro que que le roban a Shaka es el culpable de **_NIÑO A NIÑERO_** una de mis historias


	2. Chapter 2

**"PERO QUE SORPRESA"**

Claro que algo estaba súper mal…me levanté un poco extrañado, me dolía la nuca y tenía un lago de babas en la cama de mi hermano, lo que me extraño aún más que mí adorado gemelo no me hubiera lanzado una de sus almohadas preguntándome qué demonios hacía en su cama.

Decidí salir de la habitación y cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien, que mi hermano fuera una dulce ancianita de esas que te despiertan con un tazón de leche y galletas o una mujer madura de esas que te preparan una merienda a las nueve antes del almuerzo, según el conjuro "ancinitis regenratis" la persona conjurada sería lo que de verdad era dentro de su corazón, sabiendo cómo era Saga de estricto con todo lo que tenía que ver con limpieza y orden podría toparme con una hermosa Mary Poppins o una horrible Nanny Mcphee, así que caminé por los pasillos y me acerque a la cocina, pero antes de dar un paso más una dulce voz me detuvo.

—Kanon… ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Me giré lentamente para toparme de frente a una hermosa chica de cabellos azulados y ojos verdes, que me observaba molesta de brazos cruzados y además vestía un traje de entrenamiento visiblemente holgado.

Por un momento pensé que me recitaría de pies a cabeza el discurso matutino de mi hermano, pero ¡no!, simplemente agitó su ahora diminuto pie.

— ¿ Y bien?...

— ¿Saga?—pregunté casi sin creer que había convertido a mi hermano en una sexy casera—por Atena.

—Por Atena nada… ¿me quieres explicar por qué no hay una sola prenda de mujer en esta casa?

Oh no… eso si sonó raro, creía que me mentaría la madre entera y me mandaría a la otra dimensión por convertirlo en una chiquilla gritona de no más de dieciocho años, caminé y me acerque hasta tenerla lo suficiente cerca como para verle los ojos, sonreí al ver la corta altura de Saga a mi lado, pues tenía que alzar su rostro para verme, aun así no dejaba de tener esa mirada esmeralda fulminante.

— ¿Saga?... ¿Sabes quién soy yo?—pregunté mientras tocaba su frente con mi índice.

—Mi hermano gemelo… Kanon ¿Qué pretendes?—preguntó levantando una ceja— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Saga… tú eras hombres ¿no estas sorprendido?

Me miro con una de esas caras como cuando le dije que había recorrido el santuario medio desnudo diciendo que era él por no prestarme la última edición de revistas hot.

—Kanon… desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido una mujer… ¿Qué rayos?... no ¿sabes qué? iremos a Rodorio y me compraras ropa nueva… seguro en alguno de tus arranques sobreprotectores me la botaste—me dijo girando sobre sus talones y entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Arranques sobreprotectores?—le pregunte.

—Si claro… ya sabes tener una hermana así de sexy como yo—rio crispando mi piel—tuviste que quemarla—chillo desde la cocina.

Entonces repare en mi alrededor, todo estaba igual de desordenado que la noche anterior, mis zapatos que me había quitado para no hacer ruido, mi camisa sobre la mesa y mi teléfono en la silla, Saga no había tocado nada, la escoba estaba tras la puerta y él ahora ella no daba signos de querer tomarla.

Esto estaba demasiado mal, necesitaba ayuda, y aunque no quisiera tendría que llamar a mis dos cómplices de la noche anterior, junto a Mu y Shaka los dueños del libro, así que no dude un instante en llamar a los cuatro vía cosmos con la frase "saga 90 60 90" para el bichejo y el francés, "Buda trae el libro contigo y Mu…mueve ese trasero lemuriano"

Casi de inmediato y al estar bastante cerca el carnero fue el primero en aparecer, seguido de Shaka con el libro bajo su regazo y luego Camus con su inconfundible mirada altiva tras Milo y su sonrisa libidinosa ¿libidinosa dije? Si esa misma… la cual ensanchó tras cada palabra de mi relato.

Los cuatro con su ceño fruncido no pronunciaron palabra alguna, así que los invité a asomarse a la cosían mientras mi "hermana" preparaba un delicioso desayuno, dejando caer unas cascaras de huevo en el piso para empujarlas con el pie tras el mueble.

— ¿Lo ven? Esta Saga no es aseada, ni criticona en extremo, no me dijo nada por dejar mis zapatos y camisa en la sala— y continué contándoles para darme que cuenta que los cuatro babeaban por mi hermano.

Tras la puerta uno sobre otro abrían sus bocas y ojos tras el espectáculo que mi querida Saga les brindaba, con una la canción —exactamente la de los beach boys "don´t worry baby" —bailaba de un lado a otro de una manera mágica, delicada, hipnotizan te, haciendo regueros por toda la culta cocina que mi gemelo mantenía como nueva, casi y podría jurar que Camus tragó grueso y Shaka abrió sus ojos.

—Hola…—saludo al verse sorprendida con una enorme sonrisa digna de una estatua del ángel Gabriel— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó todavía para confundirme más, no recordaba a los chicos.

—Nadie importante—dije mientras sacaba a empujones a los cuatro pervertidos que se comían viva a mi hermana hasta la sala, mientras ella se despedía con su mano.

**_… … … … …_**

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?—pregunté casi llegando al colapso nervioso.

—Nada…—dijeron casi en coro.

—Se ve…—balbuceo Camus

— ¿Deliciosa?—rio el escorpión para ganarse un almohadazo de parte mía—oye

—!Permítanme recordarles que esa mujer que está en esa cocina es Saga de Géminis, mi hermano, el antiguo patriarca, Ares y Arles juntos!—casi les grite en sus caras.

—No entres en pánico Kanon…—me dijo la imitación de buda con una extraña sonrisa que me hizo sentir escalofríos—algo hiciste mal de seguro aparte de—_ Nacer_—tosió—robar mi libro… pero en fin ¿qué hechizo o poción utilizaste?...

Sostuve mi mentón por un momento y me relaje en el sillón, finalmente recordé el nombre—"ancinitis regenratis"—dije chasqueando mis dedos.

Mu volteó de inmediato a su amigo y levantó un punto—querido Kanon—me dijo en su parsimoniosa voz—el hechizo que utilizaste es para regresar la juventud que guarda el corazón de una anciana, por eso la rebeldía—terminó negando con su ceño fruncido— aunque por una extraña razón el conjuro sacó un lado femenino de Saga, ósea que es totalmente una mujer, joven y bella pero cero hacendosa, todo lo contrario de cuando era un hombre —dijo mientras yo entrecerraba mis ojos— y deberás cuidarla hasta que se pase el efecto más o menos ocho a quince días—sonrió igual que Shaka, en otras palabras se estaban burlando de mí en mi cara.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para que vuelva a ser el macho vikingo con complejo de Alfred( el de batman) hoy en la noche?—pregunté angustiado.

—Solo Shion podría ayudarte Kanon—me dijo Mu mientras se levantaba de su silla—debo retirarme hay un pequeño contratiempo con mi entrepierna que aún me da problemas—sonrió apenado—estaré en mi templo si necesitas ayuda—dijo para salir corriendo casi tele transportándose.

—Yo también siento mucho… no poder hacer nada por ti— se excusó de manera diplomática el falso Siddhartha.

Giré hacia Camus y Milo y ellos ya se estaban levantando.

—UN momento— los detuve con mis brazos abiertos—ustedes no me van a dejar solo—dije levantando una ceja.

Ambos se observaron y se sentaron de nuevo como niños regañados, suspiré e hice esa cosmollamada hacia el salón patriarcal, no había terminado de cerrar mi mensaje cunado Shion estaba parado frente a la puerta del templo.

— ¿Qué paso con Saga?—preguntó con un punto levemente levantado.

Así que me senté y comencé el relato una vez mas, con cada palabra que decía la cara de Shion se iba transfigurando, de enojado a furioso y de ultimo a relajado ¿Por qué relajado? Porque le dije que era el único que podía ayudarme si no tendría que esperar una semana para que Saga regresara a la normalidad o tal vez más, así que me miró y se acercó colocando una mano en mi hombro.

—NO te voy a ayudar…

—pero Maestro yo…

—No kanon… tendrás que cuidar a Saga hasta que el hechizo desaparezca, así tendrás algo de responsabilidad y dejaras de molestar con tus berrinches—me dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona de Mu y Shaka.

Suspiré resignado y me deje caer en el sillón mientras Milo y Camus me observaban y Shion desaparecía.

—Lista…—chillo Saga apareciendo con una coleta alta y unos pantalones que había cortado para hacerlos shorts y una miniseta que no le dejaba nada a la imaginación, inmediatamente clave mi mirada en Milo y Camus, entrecerré mis ojos y ellos sonrieron.

—¡NO VAMOS A BAJAR HASTA EL PUEBLO CONTIGO VESTIDA DE ESA FORMA!—ladre casi en su oído.

—¡TU NO VAS A PROHIBIRME NADA KANON!—grito con furia mientras caminaba—andando… o iré sola.

Los otros dos buenos para nada que estaban en el sillón solo se reían.

—Vamos cuñado—me dijo milo poniéndome rojo de la cólera—no dejemos que la niña espere.

—Vamos Kanon… nada malo puede pasar…

De repente una voz sonó en mi cabeza.

—Hay alguien que puede ayudarte aparte de Shion—me dijo Shaka—Hades…

Que la misma Atena me enterrara a Nike, jamás me rebajaría a pedirle ayuda…no después de…

/ Flashback /

_— Mira qué curioso, chocolates en forma de cucarachas—rio Hades._

_—Se ven deliciosos mi señor—dijo la joven Pandora tomando otra._

_—Y saben deliciosos—sonrió Kanon—adelante—dijo ofreciendo el plato entero_

/fin del flashback/

Jamás pero jamás, verle la cara al dios del averno y pedir piedad, no yo no nací para eso, agradecí a buda la información y corrí para alcanzar a mi hermana y los otros dos, casi me caí en el suelo cuando Saga se acercaba a Dhoko de manera seductora.

—Un momento maestro… esa es mi hermana…—alcancé a gritar.

Creo que me tocará de verdad viajar a Giudecca por mi hermano.

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaa

Gracias por leer Y POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dice el dicho que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde **

Un poco más y dejo mi entrepierna de adorno entre unas rocas al ver a mi _hermana _acercarse de esa forma al maestro Dhoko, literalmente lo empuje y sujeté a Saga mientras rodábamos por el piso ante la mirada extrañada del antiguo maestro, casi de inmediato me levanté y fruncí el ceño mientras aguantaba como todo un santo de Atena mi raspón en la rodilla, luego… vino lo inevitable.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?—me preguntó Saga sacudiéndose sus cortas ropas y caminando hasta darme un diminuto puñetazo en mi brazo, mientras sacudía con cólera sus ropas empolvadas.

— ¡NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE NINGUNO DE MIS COMPAREÑOS!—ladre con furia.

— ¿Por qué?—me preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos verdes que me veían con ganas de pasarme una espada a través de mi corazón.

—Porque no… está prohibido…

— ¿Kanon?—escuche la voz de Dhoko a mis espaldas— ¿Quién es ella?

Pero yo no podía contestar sin dejar de jugar a los serios con Saga que no me perdía de vista

—Es Saga—escuche hablar al bichejo— ¡¿a que no es una diosa!?—rio haciendo que mi furia se extendiera (si es que se podía) más de la cuenta.

— ¡BICHO!…MAESTRO DHOKO NO LE HAGA CASO A ESTE… NAAAA—grite de nuevo sujetando a mi _hermana_ mientras me la llevaba de ahí, pero no quería dar más explicaciones— Y si no nos apuramos llegaremos cuando estén cerradas todas las tiendas… luego le explico con calma maestro—susurré a mi compañero de Libra para tragarme la furia que a poco me carcomía.

Aunque ¿Furia? No, no, "celos", eso era lo que pasaba, me aterrorizaba la idea de que mi hermano se quedara para siempre como una jovencita y yo… tuviera que aguantarme a los once restantes caballeros de oro tratando de conquistarla, ya suficiente tenía con la miradas de Acuario y Escorpio como para soportar las de los demás.

… … … … …

Finalmente llegamos al pueblo, ese día para mi desgracia una turba de turistas había llegado por una actividad cultural a Rodorio, mejor dicho como una feria de esas donde te subes a juegos y hay actividades en el pequeño anfiteatro de la ciudad, entre tanta gente nos costó movilizarnos, pero finalmente dimos con una tienda de ropa elegante y decente, recorrimos todo el lugar en busca de unos jeans mientras ella se perdía (_digo perdía a un pasillo más adelante donde podía ver sus cabezas_) con Milo en la sección de adolescentes, y justo cuando iba a pagar me hizo un berrinche (_de esos como YO solía hacer, ahora me doy cuenta que fastidioso fui con mi hermano_) cuando furioso me negué a comprarle unos jeans rotos de las piernas, y una de esas camisetas que tienen solo encaje, sin forro, nada, nada, estaba loca.

—JAMAS…—grite en el mostrador mientras la hermosa dependiente pasaba de una a una las prendas para cobrarme y de paso sonreía por la escena de telenovela que tenía al frente.

— ¡TU NO TE LOS VAS A PONER SOY YO!—me dijo con sus brazos cruzados y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas, estuve a punto de quebrar mi oposición al ver esos enormes ojos de cachorro.

—NO ES NO… SAGA—dije en tono de autoridad y de paso cerrando mis ojos para no conmoverme… No soy de metal.

— ¿QUIERES QUE SEA UNA MONJA?—chillo mientras tomaba una camisa cuello de tortuga manga larga y me la mostraba, casi me ahogo de la risa cuando abrí mis ojos y la vi con esa cara larga.

—Estoy seguro que te verás muy linda con eso—tuve que codear a Milo que tambien se reía junto a Camus.

Resignada y desilusionada por mi decisión salimos de ahí rumbo a otra de ropa interior, donde Milo fue el que se lució metiéndole una lencería realmente delicada y sexy, que me hizo casi explotar de la cólera.

—JAMAS…—volví a gritar en el mostrador cuando me llevo unos hilos y unas tangas de leopardo.

—TE ODIO—gritó haciendo que la mitad del local girara hacia mí, mientras yo con mi semblante serio pagaba—no hablaras enserio…—me dijo sacando uno blúmer de señora tipo mata pasiones y hondeándolo como bandera de paz.

— ¡Vamos Saga… no los exhibirás!— le dije sonriendo, mientras lo guardaba en las bolsas que llevábamos, pero una sonrisa pícara en su rostro borró la mía

— ¿Tu como lo sabes?—esa corta frase me dejó pensando un buen rato.

— ¡TE ENCIERRO EN EL SOTANO!—grite lleno de furia.

Ella sonrió y camino hasta la puerta de salida—Si tú lo dices… hermano—me dijo con un aire socarrón. Justo salíamos y recordé que no tenía pijamas, así que de nuevo seguimos caminando con mi estómago a punto de comerse mi espina dorsal, pues no había desayunado entre tanto enredo, busque unos pantalones largos y camisas holgadas, nada de cacheteros dije a Milo que me mostraba unos diminutos shorts de ositos panda, terminamos de buscar y de nuevo el drama en la caja.

—JAMAS… NI EN TUS MAS REMOTOS SUEÑOS—le grité perdiendo la paciencia mientras esperaba la cuenta y ella me mostraba un baby doll de encaje negro.

—KANON…—me gritó casi a punto de elevar al cielo un par de gritos en llanto— ¿qué demonios es esto? —me preguntó mientras sacaba de la bolsa una bata tipo siglo dieciséis con el cuello ajustado.

—Una bata mi adorada Saga—le dije con mi sonrisa encantadora mientras la sujetaba y echaba de nuevo en la bolsa— vas a dormir no a pedir trabajo en Victoria´s Secret.

Me observó con sus ojos entrecerrados, y caminó frente a nosotros realmente molesta.

Que cansado era ser hermano mayor, pero más cansado aún ser hermano de una chiquilla rebelde, malhumorada y desordenada, caminamos toda la tarde en busca de zapatos y algunos artículos de cuidado personal, en quince días podía suceder de todo, me dijo el sabiondo de Camus.

… … … …

Llegamos al templo de géminis y agradecí a mis amigos por haberme acompañado a esa travesía tan épica.

Una vez en casa observé el lugar, luego a ella, caminó un poco mientras desenvolvía una paleta y dejaba caer la basura en el piso, voló sus pequeños zapatos nuevos en la sala, dejó las bolsas de compras en el sillón, fue a la cocina, donde pensé que iría a cocinar pero casi a los minutos salió con un tazón de mi cereal, mientras caminaba regó un poco de leche pero no le dio importancia, se sentó en el enorme sillón y comenzó a comer.

Me senté a su lado y abrí la boca para hacer una pregunta que en este momento no recuerdo, pero se me adelantó y señaló con su cuchara.

—No me gusta que me velen…

Por los dioses… solo pude cerrar mi boca y volver a mi posición inicial.

—Fodonga…—dije lo suficiente fuerte para hacerla dejar de masticar, tal vez le daba remordimiento de conciencia.

—Barre tú si tanto te incomoda…

—Tu dejaste los zapatos tirados en media sala, botaste la basura de tu paleta, regaste la leche y dejaste las bolsas por todo lado… ¿sabías que existe una palabra que se llama ORDEN?…—y ahí me detuve… ¿Cuántas veces Saga me había dicho lo mismo?, supe entonces que era cierto eso que una gota hace hueco en una roca.

Me levanté molesto y entré en la cocina para darme un tropezón con un reguero de leche y azúcar que había justo tras la puerta, en toda la pila los sartenes estaban sucios, una vajilla entera solo para preparar unos huevos revueltos que al final estaban ocultos en un plato en la refri, claro, esta Saga no sabía ni cocinar y los benditos revueltos le habían quedado tan saldos que ni ella se los pudo comer, el piso hecho una asquerosidad y sus huellas por todo lado.

Me incomodaba el desorden, realmente me incomodaba, yo no estaba acostumbrado a tocar una escoba pero mi hermano siempre mantuvo el orden y el aseo inclusive en mi habitación, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Salí furioso de la cocina y me paré frente a ella con la escoba y el trapeador.

—Me haces el favor y limpias ese desastre de la cocina…

—No

—Saga… contaré hasta cinco… uno… dos

—Tres, cuatro y cinco… no barreré Kanon… barre tú.

—Yo no hice ese desastre…

—Pero tienes la escoba en la mano… a y el trapeador también… así que ¿Por qué no ahorras tiempo y barres de una vez?

—Te recuerdo que ambos vivimos aquí y…—de nuevo las frases de mi hermano, en fin, me trague todo el parlamento y me cansé de rogar y de paso ser ignorado y pensé ¿tan cansón he sido para mi hermano?, pero ¿yo no soy así de fastidioso o sí? Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a barrer… no era tan malo después de todo, barrí todo el templo a la velocidad de la luz, levanté con mi fuerza de caballero elite el sillón donde estaba mientras ella me observaba, trapee, limpié la cocina, lavé los platos sin rezongar hasta que rechinaran, acomodé las camas para verla llegar a tirarse en la suya y ojear uno de los libros de la estanterías.

Lustre todo lo de vidrio, sacudí las alfombras, recogí mis cosas de la sala y hasta lavé la ropa, todo eso en menos de cuatro horas, me quedé por un momento sosteniendo mi cabeza en mis manos sobre la escoba y voltee mi rostro hacia la cuarta casa, Ángelo sentado en las gradas con su cigarrillo, a su lado Shaka y Dhoko todos sonriendo, alcé mi cosmos y los tres se salieron espantados.

Del lado del frente de mi templo, Mu y Alde me observaban y asentían con la cabeza, les di la espalda para ver en total admiración como relucía toda la casa, y me di cuenta que cometí la peor salvajada del mundo, un par de lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos.

—Te extraño hermano… como pude ser tan…

— ¿Ya que terminaste _robotina_?—la cantarina voz de Saga interrumpió mi monólogo—acabo de terminar de comer y quedo el tazón en la pila.

— ¿No pudiste lavarlo?

—Kanon—me dijo indignada como si yo supiese sus razones—acabo de pintar mis uñas—me dijo mostrando sus delicadas manitas.

Estaba tan deprimido, creo, que me dirigí a la cocina sin objetar nada y mientras lavaba el tazón para que no des coordinara con el orden en mi templo, lo decidí, hablaría con Radamanthys y le rogaría aunque tuviera que atragantarme con mil cucarachas cubiertas de chocolate, por recuperar a mi verdadero hermano sería capaz y no literalmente, _de viajar al infierno_.

— ¿Kanon?—me dijo sorprendiéndome mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, me hizo gracia ver que sus manos con dificultad se tocaban los dedos— ¿puedes dormir conmigo? Tengo miedo.

Suspiré, no porque no quisiera, sino porque aunque tuviéramos la misma edad, Saga siempre fue casi cinco años más maduro que yo, siempre me acompaño a todo lado y tuvo la paciencia de comprenderme, de cuidarme, ¿y yo? Lo había convertido en una chica consentida y despilfarrada. En fin, termine de lavar y me recosté en su cama, no había terminado de sacarme las botas cuando se tiró sobre mí y se acomodó de una forma tan increíble en mi costado.

—Te quiero…—me dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla.

—Yo también Saga…_Te traeré de vuelta hermano_— pensé en mi cabeza mientras poco a poco me quedaba dormido.

… …. … ….

Me levanté temprano con un fuerte dolor en el cuello por culpa de la pésima postura de mi hermanita, quien estaba literalmente sobre mi ahorcándome con una de sus piernas, la moví con fuerza pero siquiera se movió.

Me preparé un poco de café, mi primera taza por cierto, me bañe, luego levanté a Saga y media hora después de obligarla a mudarse con la ropa nueva, subimos hasta cáncer en busca de Ángelo.

Tardamos un buen rato esperando que Mascara se calmara de burlarse de mi, otra media hora rogándole para que nos llevara al yomotsu hasta que finalmente nos llevó y nos dejó solos, diciendo que el no se tragaría un castigo de Shion por mi culpa.

—Esperame aquí…—dije antes de entrar a Caina con el rabo entre las piernas—no te muevas, no hables con nadie… solo esperame—me observó con esos ojotes de princesita Disney y asintió casi con un aura de ángel, pero que ingenuo fui.

Un paso y volteaba la vista para ver si todavía seguía en su escondite, asi me fui alejando hasta toparme con cierto ingles malhumorado.

—Pero que tenemos aquí…

—Wyvern…

—Kanon… ¿vienes solo? vaya que tienes coraje…

—Mira sé que tú y yo…

—Ha ha ha…—me detuvo negando con su dedo—no existe un tu y yo copia mal elaborada.

No podía enojarme, tenía que ser… estar… tratar de ser comprensivo, necesitaba de ese hombre.

— ¿Una tregua?—extendí mi mano cerrando uno de mis ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Necesito que me ayudes…

—Dejame pensarlo… mmmm… no

—Por favor…

—No Kanon… aun no puedo comerme un chocolate porque tu…

Flashback

"_Kanon se acercó a rubio y tomó su pequeño mentón con una mano mientras con la otra acercaba el asqueroso insecto—Anda se buen niño y abre ese boquita._

_El juez comenzó a hacer pucheros y luego a soltar un fuerte alarido"_

Fin Flashback

—Haré lo que sea—supliqué.

— ¿Lo que sea?—me preguntó levantando su ceja y sonriendo—eso suena… tentador.

… … …

**_/Narradora/_**

Mientras tanto cerca de la prisión de Caina, una aburrida Sagita lanzaba rocas a la nada esperando por su hermano, cuando una sombra a sus espaldas hizo que girara su cabeza y abriera su rosada boquita.

—Hola—dijo con timidez mientras dos dorados ojos la observaban de arriba abajo.

—No eres un alma ¿Estas perdida? —preguntó el joven espectro de arpía.

Su voz, su cabello, eso ojos que la observaban, aun bajo su armadura podía observar sus forzudos brazos.

—Si…—musitó casi hipnotizada.

—Me llamo Valentine y ¿tú eres?—preguntó mientras ofrecía su mano y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Sus verdes ojos, su cabello azulado sujeto en una alta coleta, esas manitas delicadas y su sonrisa, el chipriota de repente sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas y teñirlas de rosado.

—Sa… ra—dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Ven te llevaré a Caina… no deberías estar…—pero con sus manos lo frenó en seco recordando que su celoso hermano estaba justo ahí haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

—Mejor… ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí y nos comemos un helado?

— ¿Sacarte? ¿Comer helado? Pero Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaste

—Te contaré si me sacas—sonrió Saga sonrojando más al espectro.

—Yo… yo… es que mi señor

— ¿Por favor?

¿Una cita? ¿El exterior?… ¿hace cuánto no tenía una cita y comía helado?, Valentine sonrió, su señor no se enojaría si se perdiera con una desconocida tan linda, además él estaba en Caina y literalmente se lo debía, —ya que—suspiro y abrió un portal hacia el otro lado.

Mientras, brazos cruzados, Pandora veía alejarse al chipriota, indignada por que sus espectros al parecer hacían lo que les venía en gana se dirigió hasta Caina, pero sus nervios se crisparon al escuchar unas voces y cierto nombre tras la puerta.

_—Así es más arriba… no sudes tan rápido… vamos Kanon ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?—decía Radamanthys en un tono cansado—más duro ¿eres un hombre o qué?_

_—Oye… hago lo que…puedo—contestaba entrecortado el gemelo._

_—AAAHHH por Hades esto es… deberías darle unas clases a Pandora, muévete más fuerte…_

_— ¿Te gusta he?... ¿ahora me ayudaras?_

La heraldo estaba que estallaba de la cólera, SU juez con un hombre y no cualquier hombre, era ese gemelo que le causó aparte de indigestión unas buenas semanas de… aburrimiento ¡haaa! y para variar ¿mejor que ella?, abrió la puerta con furia y encontró a Kanon apretando la espalda del espectro con fuerza.

—Pero que bellos…—suspiro aliviada—Valentine de Romeo con un alma y ustedes de Spa en Caina…

Kanon abrió sus ojos como plato…

— ¿Era pequeña? ¿Cabello azul? ¿Vestía como una monja?—Pandora asintió en todas las interrogantes—no es un alma… Es mi hermano…

Pandora y Radamanthys se quedaron con la boca abierta…

... ... ...

gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de brindarme su opinión un abrazoooo

Continuaraaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sagalieta y Valentinmeo**_

_**"En la encantadora Grecia, donde aconteció esta historia, el inveterado rencor de dos familias nobles degenera en una incansable disputa, en la que los hombres y espectros ensucian sus manos con sangre de sus semejantes. De la infausta estirpe de ambos rivales nació con infortunada suerte una pareja de desdichados amantes, cuyas desventuras y lamentable fin sepultaron con ellos el envenenado rencor de sus dioses. En esta obra se presentará la desgraciada historia de estos amores y la terquedad de los hermanos y jueces (es esta ocación) cuya irreconciliable actitud marcó el infortunado fin de sus caballeros".**_

Bueno, no lo tomen tan literal...pero ahí estaba yo, observando como Pandora asentía en cada una de mis descripciones, sentí que el mundo me caía encima, la había dejado sola, y ahora estaba en manos del general de Radamanthys.

—He... ¿Kanon? —escuché que me interrumpió la ronca voz del unicejo mientras yo clamaba al cielo con mis manos abiertas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le rugí indignado.

— ¿Quieres explicarnos que quieres decir con que ese era "tu hermano"?

Suspiré con fuerza, me senté en una de las sillas y comencé mi largo y confuso relato, pero conforme avanzaba con la historia el rostro del Wyvern se transformaba, hasta que finalmente soltó una carcajada tan fresca que me contagió, terminamos limpiándonos las lágrimas y ahogándonos entre más risas, mientras Pandora ya impaciente nos clavaba sus ojos con cólera.

— ¿Terminaron el carnaval?—interrumpió finalmente agitando su pie y golpeando la nuca del Wyvern.

—Sí, si Señorita Pandora... bueno... es que... Solo imaginarme — y de nuevo las risotadas entre ambos, hasta llegué a dudar cuanto odio le tenía a ese unicejo.

—Como siempre los hombres todo lo agarran por fiesta... A ver kanon... ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

Suspiré para tranquilizarme, exhalé un par de veces y recordé una a una las palabras de buda—Shaka me dijo que Hades podía ayudarme a regresar a Saga a la normalidad...

Por un momento Pandora y el unicejo se observaron, luego me observaron a mí asustándome un poco, conocía esa mirada, la misma que Saga mi brindó cuando quebré la pantalla plasma de Aioria y el hombre del taller nos dijo que no tenía arreglo.

—Vamos donde Lune y Minos, ellos pueden ver algunos de los libros más antiguos del infierno, tal vez no sea necesario que pidas ayuda a mi señor, de todas formas no creo que… te ayude— esa mujer sonrió con sarcasmo caminando delante de nosotros dos—que quede claro que lo hago por Valentine…

Por quien fuera, pensé, es mi hermano el que está allá afuera con ese espectro de arpía, ¿besándose? ¿Abrazándose?, sentí las manos del Wyvern sobre mi antebrazo, y lo seguí

—Narradora—

Mientras tanto en el exterior, una pareja de enamorados le sonreía al mundo, el joven cabello blanco de la mano con la pequeña peliazul paseaban por el parque de Rodorio lleno de atracciones, hablaban, sonreían, comían algodón de azúcar, luego se acercaron a los miradores de cabo Sunion, el lugar más romántico de todo el bendito lugar.

De repente Saga se detuvo y se soltó de Valentine acercándose más a la orilla del balcón para ver el mar, aún era de día, no pasaba de las dos de la tarde y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado.

Valentine sonrió al verla inclinarse en la baranda sobre sus diminutos y delicados pies y voltear para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus azulados cabellos revoloteaban sobre su blanca cara.

— ¡Valentine!—exclamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos—ven a ver el mar…—señalo con su delgado índice mientras el chipriota se acercaba por su espalda y colocaba sus manos a cada lado de ella descansando su barbilla sobre su hombro. Saga se sonrojó, mordió su labio con picardía y se giró quedando a escasos centímetros del espectro que la observaba con sus ojos dorados cargados de timidez.

—FIN NARRADORA—

… …. …

Por un momento me sentí extraño, como si mis piernas me temblaran, acaricie mis labios, los sentía extraños como entumidos, vi que Pandora clavó su vista en mi semblante que yo ya sentía caliente.

—Estas rojo ¿te sientes bien?

—Saga… Saga ha hecho algo…creo besó a Valentine—dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa del templo de Minos y presionaba mi cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar.

No tienen idea de lo que sentí, aunque Saga no tenía su cosmos, el lazo de sangre y parentesco nos mantenía unidos a través de ambos mundos, maldije mil veces mi estupidez y me levante de la mesa con cólera, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa chiquilla malcriada con ese tipo raro?

—No puedo perder más tiempo en esto—gruñí.

—Vamos… yo te ayudaré a buscarlos mientras Pandora registra los libros en la biblioteca—me dijo el juez con una mano en mi hombro.

¿Pero qué carajos pasaba? Todo este tiempo estuve equivocado con respecto al Wyvern, era un ser honorable, un hombre de valores y…

—No puedo perderme tu cara cuando mi ayudante se esté comiendo a besos a "Sagui"

Y un ser despreciable, no lo podía culpar, el sentimiento era reciproco.

Pandora abrió un portal hacia el exterior y salimos justo al santuario, llegamos hasta la parte trasera del coliseo donde guardábamos algunos medios de transporte, desempolvé mi hermosa motocicleta, saqué dos cascos y le di uno a Radamanthys que arrugó su entrecejo confundido.

— ¿No tienes otro medio de transporte?—preguntó

—Vamos Wyvern, no te voy a botar…

—Es que no es que me vayas a botar…

FLASH BACK

_—Listo—dijo reculando con su enorme pañal— ¡le gusta el Yaoi!—decía palmoteando una de las revistas con unos tipos musculosos abrazándose._

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

—Tampoco te voy a tocar, más bien tu eres el que… ¿sabes una cosa?, montate y ya, alza tu cosmos y localiza a esa arpía, no podemos perder más tiempo—Me monté de una sola vez y aceleré para apurarlo, lo sentí tras mío rodeándome casi a la fuerza con sus brazos y partimos entonces a la fiesta de Rodorio, el tiempo se agotaba y mis esperanzas de encontrar a mi hermano entero al cien por ciento—creo que saben a qué me refiero—se hacían cada vez mas escasas.

… … …

Llevábamos horas dando vueltas como estúpidos, y nada, nada de su paradero, no había ni una seña de su energía, hasta que casi llegando al lugar que menos esperaba, los encontramos, una capilla, casi me hice tirado de la motocicleta botando en mi carrera a Radamanthys, corrí hasta que mis piernas se sintieron separadas de mi cuerpo, abrí con furia la puerta del lugar gritando a voces el nombre de mi hermana, imaginándome la escena mas bizarra que mis pesadillas pudieran formar.

— ¿Kanon?—escuché para girarme y encontrarla de pie frente a una de las bancas con su camisa cuello de tortuga y su pantalón flojo.

Sentí su mirada encima, claro aparte de los miles de ojos asustados que se clavaron sobre mí, era una misa, una simple misa, nada más y nada menos que una pequeña celebración eclesiástica por el mes del amor que se aproximaba, mi rostro pasó de rojo a verde luego a fucsia y por ultimo a blanco.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando en desaparecer así con ese tipo?—gruñi con los sentimientos más encontrados que pude.

— ¿Mi señor Radamanthys que hace usted aquí con Kanon?

— Larga historia Valentine… hay que regresar…

—Saga… hazme el favor de venir acá en este momento—llame con cólera a mi hermana que se atrincheraba tras el espectro.

— ¿Un momento, Saga? ¿Saga tu hermano gemelo? ¿El caballero de Géminis?

Hubo un momento de silencio donde asentí en cada pregunta y comprendí cuan defraudado estaba el joven ayudante del unicejo gracias a Saguita, caminé a su lado y tomé la mano a mi hermana, las personas se secreteaban y negaban con lentitud, el sacerdote que había guardado silencio se puso de pie, pero yo no quería escuchar un sermón así que aligere mi paso.

—Lo siento Valentine…—dije sin parar de caminar, nunca fui bueno para pedir perdón.

—No puede ser…—lo escuche decir, casi lloraba no estoy seguro si por la confusión o de la cólera

—Suéltame…No es lo que piensas mi amor…

Cuando escuche "mi amor" sentí que desfallecía, Saga, mi Saga ¿enamorada?, voltee de inmediato porque ella se zafó de mi mano y corrió a los brazos de la arpía

—Saga vuelve de inmediato…—grite, pero ella solo clavo sus verdes ojos en mi con casi odio.

—No Kanon, Valentine y yo nos amamos…

Por otro lado Radamanthys se cruzaba de brazos, la situación ya no le era tan divertida, su mejor general enamorado de un enemigo, aunque eran tiempos de paz y toda esa carajada de los lazos entre familias y etc etc…

—Saga ya no es un caballero…—le escuché decir, casi ni me lo creía.

—Pero tú eres un espectro —le recalque secando el sudor que la angustia acumulaba en mi frente ¿Valentine dispuesto a corresponder un amor prohibido?, no tenía palabras estaba aterrado, díganme ustedes ¿qué harían? Su hermanita adorada enamorada de un general del inframundo.

—Si debo de renunciar a mi sapuri por ella, lo haré…

—Eso jamás Valentine de arpía…

—Lo siento mi señor Radamanthys, pero Saga me ha enseñado en unas horas lo hermoso que puede ser el amor…

Yo casi moría, la gente de la iglesia sacaba sus pañuelos y secaba unas lágrimas, Radamanthys respiraba de forma acelerada, el sacerdote levantaba una ceja, yo… yo quería tomar a Saga y salir corriendo de ahí pero justo cuando me acerque, Valentine hizo un movimiento que no me esperaba y desapareció con mi hermana y lo peor que ante la mirada espantada de las personas que estaban en el lugar, después todo fue un caos, el sacerdote pensó que éramos de alguna secta satánica y nos bañó de agua bendita, las señoras que rezaban nos lanzaron uno que otro rosario, incluyendo unos calzones rosados que al principio pensé que eran de alguna fan—ustedes saben, con este cuerpo de griego tan sensual—pero luego me di cuenta que traían un cristo dibujado, feligreses fanáticos.

Salimos espantados evitando un exorcismo por parte de la congregación, montamos en la motocicleta y nos dirigimos a mi templo, necesitaba pensar con claridad, subí con el juez hasta la tercera casa, llamé de nuevo a Mu y Shaka que no tardaron en llegar.

… … …

Y ahí estábamos, viéndonos las caras de uno a otro mientras yo les contaba el nuevo dilema de "Sagui" con Valentine, de repente el pelirrojo aprendiz de aries entró en escena sentándose en un sillón y sonriendo mientras leia su celular, todos nos quedamos callados esperando que compartiera su chiste, sacudí mi pecho y nos observó, no importa cuántos años pasaran ese tapon de alberca jamás borraría esa sonrisa burlista.

—¿Y bien que es tan divertido?—pregunté cruzando mis brazos, claro para que viera mi impaciencia.

—Ha… es solo que Valentine se va a casar… ¿no es increíble señor Radamanthys? Hasta me pidió que fuera su padrino.

Tragué grueso y busque ayuda en los amarillo del Wyvern que también me observaba confundido, Mu y Shaka guardaban silencio.

—¿Te dijo dónde?-pregunté.

—Si… dice que en una capilla de Grecia, pero es una actividad privada… solo parejas pueden ir, es un matrimonio colectivo…

Demonios, ¿otra iglesia? ¿pareja? , donde buscaría a una mujer que quisiera hacerse pasar por mi… de repente algo brilló en mí ingenioso y por ahora no tan productivo cerebro, observé al rubio y a Aries, ellos no eran chicas pero, parecían…

—Ustedes dos…—señale de uno al otro—Mu tu serás mi novia y tu la de Radamanthys…

—¿Este es siempre así?—escuché decir al espectro mientras Shaka asentía.

—Rotundamente no—ambos negaron, fue entonces que utilize mi mejor técnica.

—Por favor, ¿recuerdan el muro de los lamentos? ¿Todos juntos por Atena y el mundo? Ahora es Saga, es mi único hermano, luego de ser patriarca se ha esforzado por aprender a cocinar y lavar y hasta barrer, sé que fui un estúpido pero ¿ustedes desperdiciarían una oportunidad de enmendar su error?—compasión, la mejor de las técnicas que tenía en ese momento, y a que no saben ¡funcionó! escuché un suspiro y ambos asintieron, tuve que codear a Kiki que estaba a punto de solar una carcajada.

—Vamos Shaka… por Saga, además Kanon tiene razón, en el muro de los lamentos decidimos ser más unidos—sabía que el carnero convencería a Buda.

—Kanon… espero que algún día me lo agradezcas—dijo Shaka negando.

—Dice Pandora que encontraron el antídoto…—habló el espectro que parecía ido en el vacío—volveré con él para ir en busca de tu hermano…

Yo asentí, ¿Qué me quedaba? Claro, buscar ropa de doncella para mis comprensivos compañeros.

—Un momento ¿hermano? Alguien me quiere explicar que pasa—preguntó el pelirrojo levantando uno de sus puntos.

—Tenemos menos de una hora para encontrar a Saga y evitar que se case con Valentine… te contaré en el camino por mientras, ayudame a encontrar algo para que tu maestro y Shaka se vean como las doncellas mas hermosas.

Continuaraaaa

Gracias por leer…

la introduccion es de la novela romeo y julieta


End file.
